The New Divine Age/Pilot
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Miroir at Villa Cloud, this hotel in a place called Costa del Sol, when Aerith walks up to him.) Aerith: The god of Vocaloid will arrive soon, Miroir. Miroir: Thank you, Aerith. (Aerith exits the scene, and Miroir puts on his headphones, listening to "Fate of Sixty Years" from Touhou 9. A little into the song, however, he hears loud knocking on the door.) Miroir: I know exactly who that is! (Miroir pauses the song, takes the headphones off and runs to the door, opening it to reveal Pixel t-posing.) Miroir: Hey, Pixel. Pixel: Heyo. Miroir: I think we should chill in a more convenient space. (Pixel nods.) Miroir: We can't all sit around in my room while we wait for the pilot to arrive! Pixel: How about going to the main lobby? Miroir: The main lobby? Sounds like a good hangout space. (Miroir walks out of the room.) Miroir: Oh... I'd best get the keys to my room. (Miroir heads back in, then comes back out with the keys.) Miroir: Alright, let's head down. (Pixel nods again.) (the two head down to the main lobby, where Miroir notices that an advert is playing on a TV on the wall.) Black Hat (on the advert): If there's problems in your life, this device will let you shrink them out of your way! Dr. Flug (on the advert): And you just flip this switch if you want something back to normal size! (Black Hat flips the switch, causing the shrink ray's power module to change colour from blue to green.) Black Hat (on the advert): Now, some of you may be thinking, will this work on my enemies? Let's try it out and see, 5.0.5! (Black Hat shoots a blue bear with the shrink ray, causing him to become a lot smaller, then flips the switch, changing the mode of the shrink ray.) Dr. Flug (on the advert): So, you like it? Black Hat (on the advert): Of course I do, you idiot! (Black Hat shoots 5.0.5 with the shrink ray, causing him to become bigger.) Black Hat (on the advert): What the- (5.0.5 becomes big enough to burst out of the building, then walks down the street, causing general panic.) Black Hat (on the advert): Well now... new special! Giant monster-sized bear! Perfect for stampeding through your town! Any takers? Pixel: I like Black Hat. He seems like someone I can trust. Miroir: I'm not sure about buying a giant monster-sized bear, though... Pixel: I need that bear. Miroir: If that's your wish, I can lend you some money to make a bid. Pixel: Please do. (Miroir gives Pixel a few £5 notes.) Pixel: Thanks. (Pixel runs out into the void to get the bear.) Miroir: Okay, so while Pixel's out buying a giant monster-sized bear... (gets out some more money) ...I guess that leaves me to go for the shrink ray! (Miroir notices the sound of walking. He turns around, seeing Soren, along with Manic and two ducks enter the room.) Miroir: Hmm, seems that the goddess of entertainment has entered the scene! Soren: Hey Miroir, my god brother from another mother! Miroir: Good to see you again, Soren. Soren: Good to see you too! Miroir: We're currently waiting for the other gods to gather before we can head out to the sky. Pixel's already come - but is currently distracted by purchasing a giant monster-sized bear. (pause) Say, where did you meet those two ducks? Soren: Well, these are Webby and Lena, my new adopted daughters. Also, that story’s for another day. Miroir: Alright. (Miroir turns to face Manic) Miroir: Hmm, seems that you've brought Manic along with you as well. Soren: Yep! Manic’s my boyfriend, and helps me take care of Webby and Lena! (Manic shakes hands with Miroir) Miroir: Hi. I'm Miroir, the god of computing. Manic: Now I know two gods, the luck just keeps coming. (Suddenly, MRZBRAINZ crashes through the ceiling, holding Wet Balloon) MRZBRAINZ: Hey everyone! Look at THIS! Wet Balloon: It's wet outside! MRZBRAINZ: Some of my finest work yet, if I say so myself... Miroir: Hello, god of terrible OCs. MRZBRAINZ: They are NOT terrible! Miroir: Who's going to pay for the ceiling repairs? (Aerith enters) Aerith: Ceiling repairs? Miroir: Yes. The person over there holding the blue balloon just crashed through the ceiling. Aerith: Hmm, let's see... (looks up at the ceiling) ...that'll take a lot to repair. MRZBRAINZ: Why would you want to repair it? (looks up) I think it might rain soon... Wet Balloon: Rain! Rain! Rain! (Konanoki sweeps in) Konanoki: Rain, I see. MRZBRAINZ: Quick! Everybody take cover! (A single drop of rain falls, which lands on Wet Balloon) Wet Balloon: wwwwWWWWWWEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT! (Wet Balloon morphs into Wet Kraken, accidentally destroying the entire lobby) Webby: Amazing! I’ve never seen anything like this! (Webby takes a picture of Wet Kraken and writes a few notes about it in her journal.) Aerith: Oh, goodness! What happened? Miroir: It would appear that the balloon turned into a kraken. Aerith: As I can see. Miroir: And now Villa Cloud is no more. (In the background, BRAINZ can be seen throwing a bucket of sand over Wet Kraken, who turns back into Wet Balloon. BRAINZ picks up Wet Balloon and leaves) Aerith: How am I going to explain this to my manager? Miroir: I don't know. Anyway, we'd best keep that balloon under control... ???: Excuse me? (Hecatia comes into the scene, followed by Clownpiece.) Miroir: Why, hello, Hecatia. Hecatia: What happened to the hotel? Miroir: It got destroyed. By a kraken balloon. Hecatia: Oh. ???: Good morning! Clownpiece: Wh-What was that?! Hecatia: Someone intending to bust our eardrums, that's who... Miroir: Her name is Kyouko. She's the goddess of echoes. (Kyouko walks into the scene.) Kyouko: You always gotta give a proper greeting! Miroir: Goodness, Kyouko! You're too loud! Kyouko: You're too quiet! Miroir: Don't tell me you're trying to make an echo... Clownpiece: Make an echo? What, out in the open? Konanoki: Yes, she meant that. I wanted to summon Aya Shameimaru to blow the rain clouds away. (Miroir, hearing this, turns to see Konanoki.) Miroir: Hey, uh, I didn't notice you'd arrived. Konanoki: Am i that unremarkable? I thought i arrived a bit earlier today...That aside, Yo, my pal Miroir! Miroir: It's been a while, hasn't it, god of waifus? Konanoki: (nods) Yep. Miroir: Okay, who else still needs to come? (Miroir notices Yuna walking in out of the corner of his eye) Miroir: Ah, it seems that the Yamaxanadu has arrived. (Miroir walks over to Yuna.) Miroir: Hello. Yuna: Hello... do I know you? Miroir: I'm Miroir, the god of computing. You're Yuna, the Yamaxanadu, aren't you? Yuna: Of course. Soren: Hey, Miroir! Hey, HEY! Miroir: What is it, Soren? Soren: Launchpad will be here in a bit, I promise. Miroir: Okay, that's good. All we need to do now is wait for Pixel... (Pixel enters the scene with the giant bear.) Pixel: WHAT'S UP, HOMIES?! (An airhorn sound effect blares in the background as Pixel says that.) Miroir: Pixel! You... actually got the giant bear? Pixel: Yep! Miroir: The question is, how can we carry him on a plane? Pixel: I don't know. Miroir: I don't know, either... we might have to return him to sender. Or entrust him with Aerith. Whatever works. Pixel: (all in one word) ...THROWHIMINTHEPETCARGOOOOOOO! Miroir: Okay, let's go with that. (sound of a plane) Miroir: Aha! The pilot's here! (the plane comes into view, almost, but not quite, crash-landing. The entrance door opens, and a staircase comes from it. Launchpad McQuack then appears at the top of the stairs.) Launchpad: You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve crashed a plane. Clownpiece: What a timely arrival! Hecatia: So, you're the pilot? What's your name? Launchpad: I’m Launchpad McQuack, nice to meet you girl I just met. Hecatia: Alright. Good to meet you. I'm Heactia Lapislazuli, by the way. Yuna: So, you'll be taking us to the kingdom in the sky? Launchpad: I’ll try. Kyouko: Hold on, who's the co-pilot? Miroir: I am. Kyouko: Since when? Miroir: We... uh... used a randomiser to decide it. Hecatia: You wouldn't happen to have a pilot's license, would you, Miroir? Miroir: Actually, I do. (takes out a card saying "Pilot License") Here's my proof. Hecatia: Okay, I see. Let's hope that you're good enough to deserve that license. (Cut to Miroir and Launchpad in the plane, alternating between Miroir making an announcement and the others getting ready in the plane.) Miroir: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard the God's Plane, flight 1911415 bound for the Kingdom in the Sky. If you're only wearing smallclothes or a bathing suit, or if you're not wearing anything at all, please get out of the plane and put on something more acceptable. All carry-on items should now be stored in an overhead cupboard. All electronic devices should be turned off and stored, as they may interfere with the aircraft's navigational and communication systems. There are also many non-electronic objects that are banned - please ask the pilot to know what these are, because I have no idea. Before the plane starts going, make sure your seatbelt is fastened. If you don't know how to fasten the seatbelt, please ask for help from someone else. Remain seated with your seatbelt securely fastened at all times, even when the seatbelt sign is not on. Smoking is not allowed on this flight. In case of emergency, please take a moment to find the exits closest to you. If there is a drop in cabin pressure, panels above your seat will open, revealing oxygen devices. Take them immediately and put them on without question. A water evacuation is unlikely during this flight, however, life vests are located under your seats. Before we take off, be sure your seat backs are in the upright and locked position, your tray table is put away, and all carry on items are securely stowed. As we come through the cabin for our final safety checks, please let us know if you have any questions. Once again, welcome aboard the God's Plane, flight 1911415 bound for the Kingdom in the Sky, and thank you for flying with us. (Meanwhile, Pixel and Clownpiece are trying to get 5.0.5 into the pet cargo, but failing. Suddenly, however, Demencia enters the scene, holding a tray with a shrink ray on it.) Demencia: Hello, this is a delivery from the Black Hat Organisation. We're searching for a guy called Miroir, who ordered this shrink ray... Pixel: Yeah, I'll take that... Demencia: Uh, isn't that for Miroir? Pixel: I'll give it to him later. Demencia: Okay! (Demencia leaves the scene) Clownpiece: So, what are you planning? Pixel: Watch. (Pixel shoots 5.0.5. with the shrink ray, causing him to shrink down, and manages to put him in the pet cargo successfully.) Clownpiece: That. Was. Awesome. Demencia: Sweet! Alright, the delivery has been finished. (begins to leave the scene) Just don't forget to give it to Miroir, okay? (Pixel's line.) (Demencia leaves.) (Pixel realises that the plane is about to leave.) Clownpiece: Don't worry. I can fly you onto it! (Pixel's response.) (Clownpiece grabs Pixel, and the two fly into the plane.) Clownpiece: Wait, the shrink ray... (Pixel mentions giving the ray to Miroir later.) Clownpiece: Alright... (Meanwhile, Miroir is seen in the cockpit with Launchpad) Miroir: So, everyone's here... except the people who are in the sky already. Launchpad: Hey, Miroir! Who are these people? Miroir: Dust, Charlotte and Moon Snail - plus the other gods. Launchpad: Is it time to fly now? Miroir: Yeah, I think we're ready to start flying now! Launchpad: Time to go! Miroir: Okay, let's check that the navigational systems are in order... (Miroir notices that the navigational systems aren't working.) Miroir: We might have a problem, captain. Launchpad: Don’t worry, this happens a lot. Miroir: So, how can we get there without navigation? Launchpad: I’ll just wing it. Miroir: Alright, let's go with that. (brief pause) Miroir: Wait, was that pun intentional? Launchpad: No. Miroir: Ah, I see. Now, let's begin! (The plane starts heading along the runway. Aerith waves to see it off as it takes to the skies.) (Show’s title card appears as an extended version of the theme song plays while the other gods do stuff around the plane.) (We then see Miroir and Launchpad, busy flying the plane.) Miroir: Do you remember the way to the kingdom in the sky? Launchpad: Let me look at the map and I’ll know the way. Miroir: Okay... I think the map is right over... (Suddenly, beeps start to be heard.) Launchpad: Uh oh, I think the navigation systems are collapsing, Miroir. Miroir: I don't think navigation systems collapse like that. There must be some sort of interference... I suppose I'll have to find out what it is. (We then see Webbygail and Lena sitting together.) Category:The New Divine Age Category:Transcript